1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill device, and more particularly to a treadmill device including a tiltable and a foldable configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical treadmill devices have been developed and used today, and comprise a tread base secured or attached to an erected frame, for supporting users. Normally, the tread base is solidly secured to the erected frame and may not be rotated or folded relative to the erected frame, such that the typical treadmill devices include a great volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
For allowing the treadmill devices to be rotated or folded to a greatly reduced volume or to a compact configuration, some of the typical treadmill devices include a tread base rotatably or foldably secured or attached to the erected frame, for allowing the tread base to be folded or rotated upwardly to engage with the erected frame, and for facilitating the storing and transportation of the typical treadmill devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,560 to Watterson et al. discloses one of the typical treadmill devices including a tread base rotatable or foldable upwardly to engage with the erected frame, and to an upward folding or storing position that is excellent for storing and transportation purposes.
However, the center of gravity of the tread base will be elevated and may not be lowered when the tread base is rotated or folded upwardly to the upward folding or storing position, such that the typical treadmill devices may be unstable. Furthermore, the tread base of the typical treadmill devices may not be adjusted to different inclinations or slopes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmill devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a treadmill device having a tread base that may be adjusted to different inclinations or slopes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a treadmill device comprising a seat including a panel having an oblong hole formed therein, the oblong hole of the seat including an upper portion and a lower portion, and the seat including a channel laterally formed therein and having a front portion and a rear portion, a tread base including a rear portion, and including a front portion having a pivot shaft provided thereon and slidably received in the oblong hole of the seat, the pivot shaft of the tread base being movable up and down along the oblong hole of the seat, to adjust the tread base relative to the seat to different inclinations, an actuating device including a first end pivotally coupled to the tread base, and a second end having a pivot axle provided thereon and slidably received in the channel of the seat, and a lever coupled between the pivot shaft and the pivot axle, to pivotally couple the front portion of the tread base and the second end of the actuating device together. The actuating device is provided to move the pivot axle along the channel of the seat, and to move the pivot shaft along the oblong hole of the seat, and to rotate the tread base upwardly to a folding position when the pivot shaft is moved to the upper portion of the oblong hole of the seat, and when the pivot axle is moved to the front portion of the channel of the seat.
The actuating device includes a conduit pivotally and slidably secured to the seat with the pivot axle, and a rod slidably received in the conduit and having a free end pivotally coupled to the tread base. The actuating device includes a motor device to move the rod in and out of the conduit.
The seat includes a frame extended upward therefrom, and having at least one hand grip provided thereon to support users. The tread base includes at least one wheel device attached to the rear portion thereof to facilitate moving of the tread base relative to the seat.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a treadmill device in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a side plan view of the treadmill device;
FIG. 3 is a side plan view similar to FIG. 2, illustrating the inclination or slope adjusting operation of the treadmill device;
FIG. 4 is a side plan view similar to FIGS. 2, 3, illustrating the folding operation of the treadmill device; and
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the treadmill device as shown in FIG. 4, which is located in the upwardly folding position.